Episode 13
"Upon Each of Their Hearts" is the 13th episode and season one finale of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary At the Mountain Zone of the USJ, Denki is suddenly taken hostage by one of the villains who were unaffected by Denki's discharge due to him also having an electric-type Quirk. Kyouka talks to the villain in an attempt to distract him while she plugs one of her earphone lubes into the speaker around her leg. The villain sees through Kyouka's plan and warns them not to try anything funny, forcing Momo and Kyouka to surrender as they can do nothing now that one of their classmates have been taken hostage. At the Central Plaza, All Might has defeated Noumu. All Might asks Tomura why he is not going to fight as it is his mission to kill him. Tomura starts panicking as without Noumu they have no chance against All Might. Kurogiri tells Tomura to calm down as Noumu has dealt significant amounts of damage to All Might, saying they still have a chance to complete their mission. Tomura regains his composure and decides to finish what Noumu started. Kurogiri and Tomura charge at All Might (who is unable to move due to Noumu causing him too much damage). Izuku uses One For All on his legs and jumps towards Tomura and Kurogiri in order to intercept them. Kurogiri uses his Quirk to warp Tomura hand near Izuku's face. Before he can disintegrate Izuku, Tomura is hit by a gunshot, causing him and Kurogiri to stop their attack on All Might and Izuku. At the Mountain Zone, the villain holding Denki hostage is shot down, freeing Denki. It is revealed that the gunshots came from one of the U.A. Pro Heroes, called Snipe, that have arrived to help along with Tenya who called them to help. Now that the U.A. Pro Heroes have arrived, Tomura declares that it is officially game over for them. Surprisingly, the heavily damaged Thirteen shows up, using his Black Hole on Kurogiri and Tomura. Before being sucked away by Thirteen, Tomura says that although they failed this time, they will definitely kill All Might next time. Both Kurogiri and Tomura are sucked into oblivion. The defeat of Kurogiri, Noumu and Tomura ends the League of Villain's attack with U.A. as the victors. Izuku laments that he was unable to do anything, but All Might cheers Izuku up, saying that if it wasn't for Izuku, he would have been dead. The U.A. Pro Heroes decide to go and check the conditions of the students and the teachers that fought the League of Villains. Eijirou goes to see if Izuku is all right, but the Pro Hero Cementoss creates a cement wall to stop Eijirou from seeing All Might's true identity, Cementoss tells Eijirou that the U.A. Pro Heroes want to check the students for injuries, telling him to go to the front gate of the USJ along with his classmates. All Might thanks Cementoss for concealing his identity, to which Cementoss replies that they should head to the infirmary to have his wounds treated. At the League of Villains hideout, a portal opens up, with Tomura exiting it as well as Kurogiri. They both survived due to Kurogiri warping himself and Tomura just before they were sucked into oblivion and thus saved themselves from being killed. Tomura is on the floor groaning about his body hurting, moans about Noumu being defeated and his subordinates being routed. Tomura further complains that All Might is still alive and tells someone that he was wrong. On the blank monitor, a mysterious person tells Tomura that he wasn't wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. Another person asks where Noumu is. Kurogiri regretfully informs that he could not locate Noumu's coordinates and thus he couldn't save him, much to that person's frustration. The mysterious person says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. The mysterious person says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence. Outside the USJ, Class 1-A have gathered to see if they have any injuries, but it is revealed that everyone (except for Izuku) is uninjured. Class 1-A begin speaking amongst themselves about their experience in facing villains. Tsuyu asks a detective called Naomasa Tsukauchi how their teachers and Izuku were doing, to which he replies that they are in critical condition but are not in any life-threatening positions. As Naomasa leaves for the infirmary, one one of the policemen say that they have apprehended a suspect 400 meters from the USJ which is revealed to be Noumu. At Recovery Girl's infirmary, Naomasa arrives and tells All Might that Shouta and Thirteen will be all right. He then says that if it wasn't for them, the children would have been most likely severely injured. However, All Might says that the students fought bravely and made the villains look like fools, saying that Class 1-A will make fine Heroes. Later that night, Izuku is released from Recovery Girl's infirmary with his wounds treated and walks home with Ochako and Tenya. Elsewhere, an unidentified figure among the rooftops stares down at the city. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences *Both Present Mic and Ectoplasm fight the League of Villains, which wasn't present in the manga. *Ectoplasm demonstrates his Quirk earlier in the anime than in the manga, where he demonstrated it during the End of Term Test. *In the anime, Stain is shown earlier than in the manga, where he only appeared near the end of the Sports Festival Arc. Site Navigation Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1